villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Inverse Spirits
The Spirits inverse form is also known as Demons Kings, when a Spirit is exposed to negative emotions for a prolonged period of time as fear or other negative emotions that make the Spirit into in despair, they undergo a radical change in appearance and emotions. They release a new kind of angel who is also the inverse form of the Angels, when a spirit enters conversely, they do not have control of their own bodies, in fact, false spirits do not have control of their own bodies, the inverse form is the true form of the Spirits, when they were created by God and when they were asleep in another dimension, they can not control their own mind and their body. According to Isaac Westcott this is the true form of the Spirit in the border size that collides with true dimension. It is not known if the Spirits can gain control of their inverse forms or switch between normal and inverse their forms at their will. Appearance wise, the Spirits Astral also change their dress for a darker version of the same. Spirits in Inverse Form Tohka Yatogami The first case of the Inverse Form of Spirit was Tohka, she was full of intense negative emotions to see Ellen about to kill Shido. While Inversed, even Ellen; the strongest wizard was not able to harm the Demon King, showing how powerful a Spirit in her Inverse Form. While Tohka was in this form she showed no hesitation to kill anyone, including Shido, and she does not have all the knowledge she had already spent in the real world, may the inverse form has another personality inside of the Spirit. In addition, after returning to normal, she had no memory of what happened. Origami Tobiichi The second spirit that was in inverse form was Origami. She asked to Kurumi to back in the past to kill the Spirit that killed her parents, but she was full of despair and when she discovered that the Spirit who killed her parents was herself. Her Inverse Form was named "Devil Origami". In her case, while in this form, she has no control over her body at all, attacking everyone and everything within her sight, including Kurumi. However, this loss of control could also have been because of the shock she suffered when she discovered the truth of her parent's death. When Origami became a Spirit and entered in her inverse form, her affiliation with the DEM Industries and her past as Wizard came to an end. Gallery Inverse Form.png|Dark Tohka Inverse Origam.png|Dark Origami Trivia *Kurumi is one of the most anticipated by the public to enter in her inverse form. *In the anime, Ellen said that if she were to rate the strength of the reverse would Tohka AAA rating. *All cases of a Spirit going Inverse were the result of them feeling intense negative emotions towards something that was precious to them. *The inverse form is a possible reference to the fallen angels, beings were on the dark side. *Westcott has some unknown knowledge about the Spirits, he knows how to make a Spirit enter the Inverse Mode. Navigation Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Harbingers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Omnipotents Category:Supervillains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supernatural Category:Monarchs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Lord Category:Rogue Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Fragment Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hostile Species